Beacon Hills Rebellion
by Lun3rClockwork
Summary: Due to an accident that was caught on television the information that supernatural creatures are real became known to public. Law enforcement became a government funded group of hunters forcing many creatures to go underground, joining the Beacon Hills Rebellion, one of the last safe havens left. But after so many have fallen will they actually be able to change anything?
1. Pine Wood Ally

**Chapter One**

**Pine Wood Ally**

+=_!-!_=+

"To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure."

― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

+=_!-!_=+

He wasn't in pain, which might have been a good thing if he wasn't shot three times in the chest. Light, weather from the streetlights or something else, was clouding his vision making it impossible to see anything but a blinding white.

_Sorry Laura _he thought_, I wont make it_, Derek tried to focus on his sister's face but instead chose the rain padding on his face, soaking his clothes and turning the run off water red with blood.

_Turn right on main, then left into the allies, then take the third right, second left, and then climb down the storm drain in the back, I'll be waiting little brother. I love you._ That was the last thing he would ever hear her say, 'I love you', it was nice, poetic even.

_Sounds like one of Uncle Peter's books_, he thought before his breathing staggered and his lungs wouldn't raise and fall like they were supposed to

"Should I finish him off?" He heard a man say, probably one of policemen that shot him. He couldn't find it in his heart to be angry. He didn't want anger to be the last thing he felt.

He heard another man laugh, "The mutts as good as dead, let him bleed out." He felt a foot nudge him in the side before they walked away, leaving Derek bleeding and dying in the ally; he wasn't the first to die like this and he certainly wouldn't be the last.

When the information went public that werewolves, witches, shape shifters and the supernatural was a really thing the crime force turned hunters, killing any one that was ever suspected of this so-called sin. Men, women, children, all shot in the head and cremated, any one that helped them was tired for treason and sent to life in prison.

He laughed to himself. _So much for a fair trial_. Maybe they were afraid of others like him being on the jury. Who knew that DNA was a crime?

Derek's breathing slowed and his heart was slowly creeping to a stop. He blinked a few times, the rain wasn't cold anymore, and the sounds of the city became a dull roar.

"Come on big guy, its cold out here" Derek turned his head as much as he could towards the voice but all he could see was a silhouette. It was kind, and sweet.

Maybe there was a god. Maybe he was even sympathetic to those like him?

Derek was lifted up, warm spreading his body like someone was hugging him then the world went black.

+=_!-!_=+

**Thoughts? Comments? Ideas?**

**The next update won't be up for a while, hopefully before April. The characters in this story will be a little OCC because this is an AU so please be kind.**

**Don't for get to leave a review!**


	2. Katie

**Chapter Two**

**Katie **

+=_!-!_=+

"If you have enemies, good that means that you stood up for something"

- Eminem

+=_!-!_=+

"What do you mean you didn't take the body?" Kate Argent demanded. Though it seemed like she was calm and collected, the police officers sitting in front of her desk knew otherwise. Her voice was dripping with false politeness and had an underlining threat to it. Her smile was a tool of intimidation, and any act of kindness was a warning. Anyone who worked with her knew that.

Kate Argent was the devil, a monster even worse than the beasts they hunted.

"We didn't think to grab it," one of the men managed to say, careful not to use the word 'he'.

"And why not?" Kate picked up a letter opener, the sharp blade glinting in the office light of the police station.

The youngest of the trio swallowed, "Derek Hale is six feet of solid muscle. We didn't want to carry his body through the rain."

"Didn't _want_ to? I don't _want_ to clean up _your _mess, but here we are." Kate paused in her pacing to look at the three.

"Ma'am," the oldest cop pleaded, "there's no way Derek Hale is alive. He

had enough wolf's bane in his blood to kill an alpha. Three gun shot wounds and a bat to the knee. He couldn't move, let alone heal and walk away. He's dead."

Kate laughed before stabbing the letter opener into the wooden desk, making the men jump in their seats. "Derek Hale is a survivor, and until I see _his dead, burning BODY he isn't __**DEAD**_!" She slammed her hands on the desk, before she smiled, "You can go."

+=_!-!_=+

Derek opened his eyes to the sound of dripping water and the smell of rotten wood. The werewolf tried to sit up, but pain shot up though his stomach and black spots popped up in his vision. He groaned and set his arm over his eyes.

"I wouldn't be moving too hard if I were you." Derek tilted his head and saw a man sitting at a stool by his bedside.

He was African American and had an honest feel about him. Derek rolled his eyes and sighed, "Long time no see Deaton. Did you bring me here?"

Deaton shook his head moving to a dresser on the sidewall where his bag was. He pulled out a syringe and bottle full of unmarked clear liquid. "No, a member of BHR did, a young man. They boy has no business being wrapped up in this war, none of them do,"

Derek looked puzzled, "BHR?"

"Beacon Hills Rebellion. That's where you were supposed to go with your sisters. They both made it in one piece, more than I can say for you. Same with your Uncle Peter."

Derek sat up, ignoring the pain that shot though his body, "They're safe?"

Deaton nodded, "That's where you'll be heading once you can walk. Those officers did a number to your knee." The African American joined Derek at his bedside. He pulled out an alcohol swab and cleaned a spot on Derek's arm. "This should take the edge off," and then he injected an unknown substance into the werewolf's body.

"What do you even do for them? Last time I check, you'd retired your title as a druid," Derek stumbled over his tongue; whatever Deaton gave him was fast acting.

"I get things and people to and fro. I'm just a vet you know," Derek resisted rolling his eyes, "It's a safe haven. There's maybe fifty people that have made it down so far, and the grapevine says there's a lot more to come. They need supplies without people starting to get nosy. Can't have the cops snooping around there, can we?

"There's a few of us willing to put our lives on the line, mostly druids like myself. Some are humans with shape shifters in their family. Others are witches who can blend in," Derek wanted to ask more questions but he doubted the vet would actually tell him the straight truth. The werewolf nodded before drifting off to sleep, the last thing he heard was Deaton dial a number on his smart phone.

+=_!-!_=+

Laura paced back and forth, up and down the loft her and her family had at the BHR base. "He's dead, I know he's dead. Kate go to him," she ran a hand though her long black hair.

Her uncle, Peter, sat in the living room of the apartment on a couch, "Laura, you would know if Derek died. He probably just got tied up. He'll be here any minute."

This didn't calm the young woman and her pacing didn't stop, "Laura, please," Peter stood up.

"I don't want the first thing I did as an alpha being getting my brother killed," Laura's eyes stared straight at the ground, tears making the hazel eyes shine.

The man in the room shook his head sadly before embracing his niece in his arms, wanting to do more for her, wanting to protect her from the world.

+=_!-!_=+

**Aiden too? Really Jeff Davis! Allison **_**and**_** Aiden?! God, I am too emonitally invested in this show, its just not healthy.**

**Have you people watched the season finale? What do you guys think? And how will Peter react to ****Malia? GAH, I **_**can't **_**until June!**

**XOXO**

**Luna**


	3. Broken Knee

**Chapter Three**

**Broken Knee**

+=_!-!_=+

"There are no extra pieces in the universe. Everyone is here because he or she has a place to fill, and every piece must fit itself into the big jigsaw puzzle"

- Deepak Chopra

+=_!-!_=+

Four days had gone to past and Derek's body was recovering at a painstakingly slow rate, Deaton had finally managed to get his hands on the same type of wolfbane the cops had used (ever since the plant had gone commercial it probably wasn't that hard anymore), so Derek was finally out of the woods. The bullet wounds had mostly healed, they weren't bleeding anymore but the soreness was still an issue. All issues with his knee had yet to be solved though; Derek couldn't walk.

It wasn't at all unusual for wounds so full of wolfsbane to take a few days to fully heal, but a few good swings to the knee with a bat? He _should_ be fine by now, able to walk and run like any normal person.

But that wasn't the case; he was forced to use a cane for the few times he got out of bed. If Derek couldn't walk he couldn't fight. And if he couldn't fight he wouldn't be able to defend himself, or the ones he loved.

And that was a scary thought.

The wolf slammed his fist down on the bedside table, eyes glowing a violent blue.

+=_!-!_=+

"We shouldn't be up here, Stiles" Scott whined following his best friend up the stairs in the center warehouse. It was 'off limits' to any of the kids but Stiles liked to think that was more as a strongly worded suggestion rather than a rule.

"If we didn't do everything we weren't supposed to do then you wouldn't be my best friend, Scotty," Stiles pronounced while climbing higher up the stairs.

"Come on Stiles! Your dad put that chest up here for a reason," Scott pleaded,

"Dad wants me to give up my heritage, everything my mother taught me, and move back home."

Scott sighed, "What do the people at his work think anyway? They have to know that you haven't been in school in three months,"

"Probably that my dad withdrew me to protect me from the monsters of this world," Stiles joked and turned around to face Scott, "Too bad they don't know that my best friends a werewolf," he teased.

Scott laughed, "Because you thought it was a brilliant idea to be out in the woods in the middle of the night!"

"Oh come on! Its not like I dragged you out there to find a body or something!"

He smiled, "No, you just got me bit by a werewolf!"

Scott holds out a hand signaling Stiles to stop moving, Stiles sighs and slumps his shoulders before turning around and heading down the steps. People were in the office and people were no good when it came to snooping.

+=_!-!_=+

Stiles bounced his foot up and down jostling his whole leg. Deaton was late. Deaton was _never_ late.

Stiles was sitting outside a warehouse on a wooden bench, there were six warehouses in total, five arranged in a circle with on dead center in the middle.

The BHR hideout, which Stiles likes to call the Batcave, was located in the middle of a forest smack dab in the middle of no where. No one knew what the buildings were used before but many of them were converted into apartments and lofts. Too bad they never went on the market, a lot were pretty cool.

Sprites and pixies (despite common belief, fairies were the nasty ones) had planted trees in the area and groomed the trunks and leaves to hide the nine floor monsters under the green canopy. People always asked for details, something Stiles loved to give.

It was a long drive this deep into the forest, probably three hours but never once was Deaton late and he wouldn't be anything but early if he was bringing someone as important as Derek Hale.

So the question remained; where were they?

+=_!-!_=+ 

**Yeah, I know its short. Maybe I would be more excited to write longer chapter if YOU PEOPLE REVIEWED CHAPTER TWO. You guys break my heart.**

**Thanks for all the follows and favs but seriously guys, review.**

**Special thanks to ElayneTraemane for all her help on this.**

**LEAVE A DAMN REVIEW, please?**

**XOXO**

**Luna**

**And sorry for any typos**


	4. Shit Week

**Chapter Four**

**Shit Week**

+=_!-!_=+

It's weird meeting people for the first time and realizing they know more about your private life than you know about them.

-Michael Sheen

+=_!-!_=+

Derek stumbled out of the bed as white gas filled the room from under the cracks in the windows and door. He grabbed his cane and started to make his way to the adjoining bathroom, it was better than here right? _Stay calm, stay calm._ Derek didn't make it halfway before black dots started to fuzz up his vision. _Damn it_ he thought as he hit the ground and men stormed the room.

Derek woke up in the back of a police car that stank strongly like vomit and mistakes. His hands were cuffed, and the air freshener smelled like faux wolf's bane, they were on a gravel path, huge fields and open road all around.

The officer made a hard right throwing the wolf forcefully into the other side of the car making Derek growl.

"Shut up you dumb mutt!" The police man's eyes were only on Derek for a second, only off the road for a moment, before a SUV appeared out of no where and speed up and rammed itself into the back of the car.

Derek's head slammed into the metal wall separating the officer from him as glass rained on him. Dizziness followed as the car reared to the left, once again throwing Derek to the other side of the vehicle, making sticky red flow from his skull.

The left side passenger door was thrown open and the wolf's blurry vision could make out more red and blue lights off in the distance and a dark figure, African American and maybe 6'3, yanked Derek out of the car and carried him to the SUV effortlessly like a fire fighter.

Derek's wolf snarled, the man, no doubt a werewolf, jumped into the hatchback of the SUV with Derek before the black jitney drove off again.

"Erica!" the man called to who Derek assumed was the blonde woman driving, "He's not looking so well!"

Another werewolf, a young man around 16 or 17 with curly brown hair, unbuckled his seat and climbed into the hatchback. Derek was seriously getting tired of losing conciseness. For the second time that day his vision went black.

+=_!-!_=+

Stiles learned from the very beginning that when his dad, Deaton, Peter Hale, and Mr. Argent were having a discussion it meant two things: something big was going down, and shut up. Granted it was hard to keep silent but it was worth the information.

"What would happen if the police found him?" Stiles watched as Peter bit his nails, a nervous tick Stiles had picked up on.

Mr. Argent spoke up, "A single police car would take him in for questioning, the less attention they draw the better. We're not the only people after Derek."

Laura Hale, who was also present in the room, spoke up "The radio announced an hour ago that there was a hit and run crash leaving the city, what are the chances my brother was in that car? That he got away?"

Hope blossomed in Peter's face when Mr. Argent spoke again, "Pretty good actually, there's a facility out there. If we can find him before they do, we'll be out of the woods for now,"

John Stilinski shook his head, "They would put out a BOLO, hundreds of people would be looking for him."

Argent disagreed, "With the last name Hale? Every supernatural creature would be out to help him, the hunters know this, most likely they would put out an APB on the car that took him. Probably play it off as a child abduction."

Stiles continued to watch, between his dad and Chris Argent, both double agents for the rebellion, the newbie alpha sister and know-it-alls Deaton and Peter they might actually find Derek.

"He's smart," Peter said, "He'll get through," The last part sounded like a prayer.

"If he was in that police car the people who took him will probably know what they're doing"

+=_!-!_=+

Derek watched four figures, the three teenagers that kidnapped him who had absolutely no idea what they were doing, and a nurse with long curly brown hair and a motherly vibe.

The kidnappers, clearly clueless betas, were so focused on watching the door and looking at x-rays to notice Derek was awake. If he had to guess this time he woke up in a morgue of a hospital, a step up from the police car and a step down from the shack, especially since Derek wasn't lying on a bed but an embalming table. He shuddered at the thought. Dead people lay here.

Dead. People.

The woman pointed at the x-rays, "He has wooden fragments imbedded in his knee, most likely mountain ash but the way its healing," she yawned, dark circles were under her eyes. Hospital staffs now and days were over worked; everyone and their mother were dragging each other in whenever someone got a scratch.

_Because a scratch could totally turn someone into a blood sucking monster overnight, _Derek thought to himself.

The blonde driver looked over and a look of relief washed over her. She rushed over before stopping at what was the awkward distance of wanting to hug someone but actually having no idea who they were. The two men joined her and the woman with brown hair opened her mouth to say something but never did.

"You're Derek," Erica smiled like it was the best thing in the world.

+=_!-!_=+

Scott met up with Stiles after the adults shooed the eavesdropper out of the stairwell he was sitting in.

The pair were in the main floor of the center warehouse, which was currently being used as a common room, or at least four out of nine floors were common. The rest were top-secret-none-ya-business-double-spy-office-storage-library-thingys.

Stiles was bouncing his leg up and down and looking at the stairwell, "Dude what are you so worked up about?" Stiles looked at Scott,

"They think they might have found Derek Hale,"

"That guy everyone thinks has information on the hunters?"

"No dumbass the sugar plum fairy! Of course its that Derek Hale!" Stiles snapped.

Scott shook his head, completely used to Stiles sarcasm.

Stiles shifted slightly in his seat and looked at his best friend, "Right now we're not doing so good, ok. A rebellion in New York failed, 38 people shot and killed. 45 in Cincinnati, 72 in LA, where ever any shifters or mages or anyone shows up, the police cut them down before they can even get a word out. A huge march on Washington was being planned but no one was will to go through with it," Stiles folded his hands on the table to keep himself from using full on body movement to explain his point, "Rumor has it that Derek managed to get high profile Intel from Kate Argent-"

"Allison's aunt, yeah?" Scott clarified,

Stiles nodded, "And Chris Argent's sister. Unfortunately, she doesn't share the same view Mr. Argent does. Anyway packs, convents, everyone and their brother really, are moving here to Beacon Hills, if we can get our numbers up hopefully with Derek's info we'll be able to sort this all out and miss WWIII and a mass genocide all over the world,"

+=_!-!_=+

The woman with brown hair left, her name was Melissa McCall, a nurse at the hospital here. Derek liked her, Erica wasn't yelling when she was here.

"What do you mean you don't have classified files! We put our necks out for you!" She snapped. Isaac (the tall looking one) and Boyd (the African American) were either too lazy or too scared to step in.

Derek snarled, his eyes flashing blue and Erica stepped back startled, "No one asked you to. And I said I don't have it with me, but getting it means a trip through downtown and, no offence, but I doubt three clueless teenagers and some one who can't walk can make it that far!"

Erica sighed, "Melissa was going to get those shards out of you leg," then the blonde looked down, and this time Derek sighed.

"Get me that scalpel over here," He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Derek didn't want to think about the amount of dead bodies that thing cut open. He could stomach a lot of things but anything dead in the shape of a human was a slight issue. Hell, missing body parts wasn't even that big of a thing but once you put all the pieces together Derek wanted to hurl.

Isaac moved quickly and grabbed the mental interment and handed it to the older wolf, "Don't you want to wait for the doctor?"

Derek shook his head, "Not a fan of strangers and sharp things."

One by one he cut the pieces of wood out, blood ran down his hands and on to the table. Isaac had the step away and Boyd covered his nose. The only one who had any guts was Erica, who looked oddly intrigued which was somehow worse.

It wasn't terribly hard to get all the wood out, there wasn't a surprisingly large amount of splinters to begin with, but Derek had to cut a couple of times before he could get the mountain ash out before his body could scab over.

It wasn't until Melissa burst through the door screaming cops that he started the worry. This was a shit week if there ever was one.

+=_!-!_=+

**Hey pretties, thanks for the few review I got. This was the longest chapter yet, yay. If you have any questions feel free to ask.**

**And remember; LEAVE A REVIEW! And sorry for any grammar and or spelling mistakes.**

**XOXO**

**Luna**


End file.
